Bridal Shotacon
Entrance Bridal March The church bell rings while Bridal Shotacon walks down the aisle to the battle field. Special Attacks Neutral B - Hop Joon Chant Bridal Shotacon uses his Hop Joon Chant. He's chanting, "Hop Joon Kang" several times until the figurine shows up and plummets onto the opponents. If he's hit during his Hop Joon Chant, the move is cancelled. The figurines resembles as Robot, Dragon, Shadow Creature, Wolfman, and Vampire. Side B - Bridal Bouquets Shotacon throws a Bouquet exploding when colliding with it. It will be thrown everywhere. Once it's not touched it will automatically explode. Up B - Bridal Veil He puts on the veil (which belongs to Krista Siegfrids). He used his veil for parachute so he can also jump off it, helping him reach higher and avoid surprise falls. It will be very easy to cancel it if you push B. An attack comparable to Olimar's Pikmin Chain, though this attack also grabs opponents higher from Shotacon and slams them to the ground. This proves an advantage over opponents on pass-through platforms. Down B - Soda When you use the drink, you'll restore 50% of damage. However, the opponent can ruin his meal by throwing an object at it, harming Shotacon in double. By tapping B, Shotacon throws the empty can like a baseball, working as a projectile move. Final Smash - The Ghost of Christmas Shotacon The statue wrapped in sheet, was summoned by Bridal Shoacon. He pulled it off the statue and puts it on. He unveiled his face, which is now turned into the skull. The statue grows to gigantic size. The statue then attacks fighters from the background, summoning lightning bolts and smashing his fists down. Here, the B will let him slams his fist into the ground on the left side of the platform, covering the entire left side of the screen with lightning. The A will let him slams his fist into the ground on the right side of the platform, covering the entire right side of the screen with lightning. KOSFX KOSFX1: AGH! KOSFX2: Oh No! Star KOSFX: *Screaming* Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: "I can draw dragons, skeletons, anything I want." Sd: "Animation is awesome!" Dn: "You may kiss the bride." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *boobluge* Victory 2: Bridal Shotacon: (wearing Ariel's dress from Disneyland; singing) "Part of your world!" Victory 3: Bridal Shotacon: (singing) "And the whole world knows I'm fat and I'm proud, Just tell me once again who's fat" Victory 4 (With Cooulautiz): *Coolautiz pulled Bridal Shotacon* Hey! *He gave Bridal Shotacon a nuggy as he the both laugh* Lose/Clap: *Looking Sad on his Knees* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Win Pose.png|Win Pose failure pose.png|The loss pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Repeatedly slashing the light saber. *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- Slat the wedding cake on the face. *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon A Veil Victory Music Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - Written in Your Heart (Possibly) Kirby Hat Bridal Shotacon's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default Shotacon Bridal Gown.png Shota Halloween.png|Halloween Costume (DLC) Bridal christmas.png|Christmas Suit (DLC) PP Tuxedo.png 170101kisekae.png|Birthday Costume Rodeo Costume.png|Rodeo Costume Shotacon Pony.png|Pony Shotacon Shotacon standing.png|Pony Shotacon Standing Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Shota Category:Kid Category:Human Category:Cute Characters Category:Kawaii Category:TheBrideKing Category:Angry Characters Category:Lawler Category:Heroes Category:American Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Crossdressers Category:Trap Characters Category:User Characters Category:Mother Lovers Category:Better than Boku No Pico Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.